


Peanut Butter and Mayo

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [60]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco and Harry finally agree to speak to Hope about their new strange and exhausting connection, though Cisco ends up revealing a little more than Harry wants.Meanwhile, Maggie meets a boy who asks for her help. He's not a meta. He's just a normal teen with no home, no family, and a problem with no easy solution. Sometimes, you don't have to save a life to be a hero. You just need to listen...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 59)





	Peanut Butter and Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> (Dedicating this and the following chapter to my daughter. She came out to me a year ago as bisexual, and I couldn't love her more. She's perfect exactly the way she is. As long as she is happy, healthy and safe, that is all that matters to me. All that's ever mattered to me. But some of her friends and other people I know weren't as lucky as she tells me she is. So, if you're someone like the boy in this chapter, and you need a safe person to talk to? Message me. I'm your parent now. -hugs tight- QD)

_'There's nothing wrong with you. There's a lot wrong with the world you live in...'_

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat in his car this time, watching people come and go out of that house like it was a train station. And always the same faces. Expressions either determined, tired, but mostly happy, like they were all family. Though they all couldn't have looked more different. 

When they'd first moved in, it was the kind of news that was all over the neighborhood. An actual gay couple apparently made the headlines in a typically plain, boring suburban area. One would think they didn't actually live in Central City, with the way people reacted. For the most part, people took it as a good thing, welcoming the new neighbors with smiles and offers to join in on cookouts. Then there were people, like his father, who wanted nothing to do with them. Simply because they were gay. That argument had been a long time coming for Jimmy. It was the whole reason he was sitting out in his car, again, watching their house. 

The family seemed to keep mostly to themselves. They also seemed... really busy. All the time. All hours of the day or night, the lights would be on, or they wouldn't even be home. He'd been able to figure out that they had two daughters. One a teenager, one a young woman. Only the teenager lived with them. The rest of the people that went in and out were probably coworkers, colleagues of some sort. Friends, even. They acted like family. But he doubted that any of them were actually related to them. 

It all seemed to work for them, though. Effortlessly. Every time he saw the tall man and the long-haired man together, they seemed... truly happy. It didn't matter to them what the rest of the world thought. They even showed affection in public without a single thought otherwise. And it made Jimmy want to know... how was it so easy for them? 

It wasn't till their youngest daughter came home with the dog, nearly eleven at night, that the lights finally went out in the house. His watching turned into an exhaustion that made every bone feel heavy and cold. He ran his hands down his face, rubbing at the tiredness, before reaching into his very cluttered back seat and yanking a blanket out to cover himself with. Getting comfortable in the car seat was a feat in itself, but he'd have to get used to it for now, till he was able to find a real bed to crash on. _Thanks, Dad._

He glanced at the house one more time, bathed in shadows and safety. He could feel it, even from where he was sitting. Maybe he'd find the courage he'd been lacking all day to ask them in the morning how they managed it. Maybe they could make him feel like he wasn't this disgusting, loathsome thing like his Dad said he was. He honestly didn't know who else could anymore...

* * *

When Cisco woke up, it was to a bright sunny bedroom, rumpled sheets pooled around his feet, the sky blue comforter pulled up to his nose, and... no Harry. Hm. 

He took the excuse to starfish himself on the empty bed, one pillow falling to the floor as he stretched all his limbs tightly before relaxing completely on his back and blinking lazily toward the open door. He could hear the faint sounds of jazz music somewhere in the house. And he could smell... coffee. Fresh coffee, too. He glanced to the bedside table and smiled. Sitting there was a freshly brewed cup, in his favorite over-sized 'The Walking Dead' mug. He pushed himself up against the headboard, the comforter falling down to his lap as he reached for it with both hands. It took him a breath to realize he was still very naked from the evening before. 

It was either the smell of the coffee, the heat of the warm mug between his palms, or the sudden burst of memory of what he and Harry had done to each other before falling asleep, but he was very, very awake in moments. He smiled before taking a long, satisfying sip and just letting his eyes wander around their bedroom. 

The house had been a great idea, honestly. They had space for everything now, his stuff and Harry's. And it was exactly like everything Cisco had imagined a house should be. 

They had a large kitchen for all the cooking he could possibly do, a dining room with a table big enough for team and family dinners, a bright, open living room space, and a master bathroom off the master bedroom downstairs. And upstairs were two smaller bedrooms -one for guests and one for Maggie- a full bathroom, and a shared office space. There was plenty of storage room in the attic. They also had a two car garage, a basement where he and Harry tinkered from time to time, a quaint enough front yard with two large trees and a very nice sized backyard, all fenced in with plenty of room for Axiom to run amok. 

His favorite place in the entire house, though, was the master bedroom. 

A little cliché, sure. But he couldn't quite help it. He'd put out all the stops, making it perfect. And Harry just let him do it. Light blue walls, white trim, soft dark blue rugs on the wooden floors, dark oak furniture, and a beach-sea theme throughout. Sure, it wasn't his typical nerdtastic ambiance. But he had the office and living room for that. 

He'd wanted their bedroom to be a getaway. And that's exactly what he'd turned it into. With the bright, welcoming bay window, an all wooden window seat beneath it with a few throw pillows in various shades of blue, a small white wicker table with two matching padded chairs that sat in the sun, a large picture of a sunny morning seashore with sprawling rocks and the waves rolling up and over them that hung over the long dresser, an old wooden chest that reminded him of 'pirate loot' at the end of the bed, and more. 

When it was just the two of them, they spent more time in this room than anywhere else. Either cuddling on the bed watching the flatscreen tv on the wall, Harry reading at the small table while Cisco sprawled out on the far too cozy rug to flip through one of his several dozen Science Now magazines, having – as always – blush worthy sex, or just relaxing together in the quiet. He could admit, he was proud of what he'd done with the place, and happy that Harry loved it as much as he did. _'We won't ever need a vacation now.'_ He'd remarked after he'd first inspected all of Cisco's handiwork.

After he finished the coffee, he peeled himself out of the bed, which was too comfortable, dammit. He stretched again, then, leaving the comforter, rolled up the sheets and fitted sheet. They were definitely going to need to be washed. After tossing them in the mesh basket in the closet for laundry day, he grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom. A shower was definitely in order. He'd make the bed later. 

The shower was still dripping wet, the warm smell of Old Spice body wash meeting his senses as he closed the door behind him. Harry must have already showered. How long had he been awake? He set his stuff down on the toilet lid after relieving himself, brushed his teeth, and hopped into the shower. He sang happily, a few haphazard tunes strung together as he washed his body and hair, using the back scrubber as a microphone during a particular ballad moment. He probably spent a little longer under the hot water than he needed to. But it was Sunday, and he was sure as hell not in a hurry. They had the day off. 

It wasn't till he opened the curtain wide, stepped out onto the rug and let his eyes roam that he realized he'd forgotten something really, really important. “Towel.” He frowned a little. He'd forgotten he'd put his old towel in the laundry the day before. He reached for Harry's, but his was still thoroughly damp from his own shower. “Aw, man.” He mumbled, shivering a little. He ran Harry's towel down his body hastily, just enough so he wouldn't drip absolutely everywhere. But if he was going to get his hair even remotely dry, he was going to need a much dryer towel. He hung Harry's towel back up and opened the door, stepping out into the bedroom quickly, moving for the closet. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Harry come in the room the same moment he passed the doorway, Harry's face a practiced calm at first, but then both brows raising.

“Dammit, Harry.” He huffed out, running his hand through his dripping strands and moving toward the closet, pulling out a fluffy, and dry, towel. “I'm getting you a collar with like... ten bells on it.” He groused before he began scrubbing his head with the towel, turning back to look at his husband, who was watching him. Quietly. “What?” He asked, furrowing his brows. A slow smile crept onto Harry's face, almost tender, very... alluring. Cisco smiled a little in response, lowering the towel in both hands. “What's that look for?” He asked, his voice feeling oddly tight. 

Harry shook his head a little. He was dressed in his typical blacks. Black jeans, black sweater, black socks. It always seemed to make the light in his eyes stand out like beacons. And it was his eyes that Cisco was following right then. Because Harry's eyes were roaming down Cisco's whole body, slowly, as though he were studying the sight of Cisco's damp form anew. 

It pulled an instant reaction out of him. He had to breathe in quickly to give his brain desperately needed oxygen. Because _hot damn._ That look in Harry's eyes told Cisco all sorts of things. And when Harry moved toward him, he felt his heart speed up from normal to far too excited in an instant. “I...” Cisco swallowed, feeling the towel fall from his grasp like his hand was doing the thinking for him, “I thought... we weren't going to...” But he didn't bother finishing the sentence because Harry was moving around him, fingertips sliding around his bare torso as he went, eyes studying him every step of the way. And then his hands pressed firmly into either side of Cisco's ribs, holding him, moving him forward away from the closet and discarded towel, till he was up against the small table. And Harry was just _there_ behind him, already firm.

Cisco shivered everywhere. The feel of Harry's hardness pressed against him, even through Harry's jeans, made him more than weak in the knees, “You... I...” Every word he would have spoken faded into empty air and sped up breaths as Harry stepped back, his fingertips sliding down either side of Cisco's spine, goosebumps rising on every inch of his flesh. He gripped the table hard, so very uncertain all of a sudden whether or not he could stand on his own without it. Especially when Harry's hands gripped his ass cheeks and massaged them far too enticingly. The need for Harry to touch him, to _experience_ Harry again like last night made him feel far too close to drowning. It was brand new and overwhelming in a matter of seconds, and all Harry had really done was move him. For a brief moment of clarity, he wondered if Harry was as needy as he already was. Harry's hardness against him a breath ago should have been the answer to that.

“You can't expect me to keep my hands off you when you're strutting around like this... dripping wet... smelling too good...” His first words to Cisco that morning were far too heated when they reached Cisco's ears, but Harry wasn't standing. It only took Cisco a matter of seconds to figure that out, that Harry's voice was coming from somewhere lower. And that realization was given proof when Harry spread his cheeks apart, hot breath meeting his hole and then Harry's tongue... _his actual goddamn tongue._ And... and... _shit._

Electric bursts of sensation spread throughout his limbs and he moaned out loudly, practically bending completely over the table. He hadn't been expecting Harry to do this. Not in a million years. But there he was, all hot mouthed, his tongue pressing sanguinely into his hole without a single moment of hesitation. With his thumbs pressed firmly into his flesh, Harry kept Cisco's asscheeks apart. His hands held him steady, in place. Refusing to let him go no matter how he keened or trembled. “Fuck... Harry, fuck...” he whined, feeling his dick throb, his balls ache. But it was more than that. He was practically drowning in the sensations. He knew this was supposed to feel good, but _this_ good? 

Part of him remembered that they'd agreed last night not to do the sex thing because of the insanity of their affect on each other at the moment. And the proof of that insanity was the life-altering sensations Harry's tongue was inducing in him. But then Harry pulled away, breathing hard, face still against him, and spoke in that grated, heated voice that was the stuff every wet dream was made of. “Touch yourself while I do this.” He ordered, no room for argument, not in that tone. Cisco was a lot of things. Stupid enough to point out the bossiness at the moment was not one of them.

He grabbed his own dick the same moment Harry pushed his tongue back in, a very ragged moan breaching his mouth as his mind tried to understand why this was all so gloriously intense and why it should even matter. He stroked himself, gripping as hard as he dared, his free hand still clinging desperately to the table, making it creek slightly. And the sensations exploded. Imploded. Turned Cisco inside out and upside down all at once. He didn't feel real anymore. He closed his eyes, his vision flooded with literal stars and wide open space. His senses filled up with the smell of Harry's aftershave, of them dancing together in the living room when no one was around, of late night snacks sitting in Harry's lap, of Harry watching him with that complete adoring look on his face.

And then Cisco was just orgasming. It broke out of him so fast and thoroughly, he couldn't have stopped it if he'd tried. His knees gave out on him and he went down, Harry pulling him back till he was in his arms and on his legs, head lolled back on his shoulder. And Harry just held him there, till his body stopped reacting like earthquakes were being dragged out of every bone, till breathing was a real thing, and he could open his eyes and see the ceiling and not fireworks. “Holy shit...” he breathed out. And then moved.

He turned in Harry's hold, pushing him completely to the floor wordlessly. He _needed_ to kiss him. His whole body was shaking but he didn't give a single damn, molding his mouth to Harry's, both of them moaning as Harry held on warmly to Cisco's bare hips. Cisco used one hand to massage Harry's more than firm bulge, the jeans feeling strange and out of place beneath his palm. He'd already more than spent himself, but not Harry. Harry was very, very hard. And by the fine tremble Cisco could feel in Harry's body with each roll of Cisco's palm, he could tell Harry needed release as much as he had. 

He broke his mouth away, practically whining at the loss of contact despite the fact he'd been the one to move. And he just opened Harry's pants, yanking at them. Harry's hands flattened to the floor, eyes closing at just the feel of Cisco's fingers on bare skin. He moved his mouth over Harry's dick without pretense, one hand helping him pump Harry's length as the other smoothed down his perineum. And Harry arched at the contact, a drawn out growl boring its way out of his lungs. 

Harry... _oh, fuck..._ he tasted so good. Like the chill of the night sky and the feel of a warm blanket all at once. And just like the last time he'd tasted him, Cisco just wanted more. He got more, too. Though probably not in the way he'd counted on. Harry came so quickly that Cisco had no time to pull away. It didn't surprise him, though. And it didn't bother him in the least. The taste was like every kiss they'd ever shared, every intimate moment they'd ever had all rolled into one. When Harry gave all there was to give, Cisco let him go, collapsed on top of his legs, his cheek on Harry's groin, his face in line with Harry's spent dick. 

And then nothing but silence, broken only by heavy breathing.

They were never really this quick and messy. Or this lewd. They usually took their time, did it right. Even when they were rough about it, they managed to be romantic in their own way. But they'd just done the quickest damn quicky of their coupled life. They were literally on the floor at ten o'clock in the morning. The sun was shining through every open window. And here they were, spent and smelling of sex after only a few minutes and just... wow.

After they both seemed to figure out how to breathe normally again, Cisco felt Harry's fingers card into his still damp hair, stroking tenderly, moving the strands away from his forehead, his cheek. “So,” Cisco sighed out, still not quite daring to move, “Still think we shouldn't talk to Hope?” Harry chuckled tiredly. 

“You win.” He replied. “But nap first.”

That was one other thing about all this that Cisco was seeing as a pattern. They were both stupidly tired. He could feel it. Not just in himself, but in Harry. It was a good kind of tired, but more than either one of them could fight. “On the floor?” He asked, rolling away and onto his back. The wood floor he landed on was chilly, but he didn't care, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Hey, if you think you can stand, all the power to you.” Harry mumbled, the tell-tale heaviness of sleep in his tone already. Cisco grinned, eyes still closed as he scooted a bit up and to the side, lining himself up with Harry's body. “S'what I thought.” Harry whispered with a content breath. 

Neither one of them said anything more. And within moments, they'd both fallen asleep. It was kind of amusing to wake up nearly an hour and a half later. It was a good thing Maggie hadn't come home and found them like that. With Harry's pants still rucked around his thighs, Cisco completely naked and honestly kinda cold. Not to mention his hair was a real mess. He hadn't really had the chance to do anything to it before what he was now calling, 'The Towel Incident.' 

With some bit of effort, they got up and cleaned up. Though he didn't let Cisco go get dressed till he kissed him once more. A soothing kiss, tender and loving and everything else that Cisco was addicted to. Brushing out his hair turned out to be a bit of challenge. But some detangler spray and a whole lot of effort had his luscious locks back in working order, mostly. 

It wasn't till he found Harry in the kitchen that he realized something else might be a little off. Harry was washing the previous days' dishes, standing in the sunlight coming through the window over the sinks. And the sun hit his contact covered eyes in such a way that it would have been impossible not to notice the dark undertones in them. “Hey.” Cisco said, pressing his hand into the small of Harry's back. “You okay?” Harry glanced at him, setting a mug into the drying rack. 

“Yeah. Why?” He asked, looking back to the sink and emptying out the water before setting the sponge back in its cradle. Cisco handed him a towel and he dried his hands, studying the expression on Cisco's face. “What's wrong?” He asked a little firmly, setting the towel on the edge of the sink.

“Your eyes are a little dark again, even with the contacts.” He said, furrowing his brows in slight worry. “That's twice now.” Harry seemed slightly surprised by that, but shook his head.

“I don't feel any different.” He stated, moving past Cisco toward the front hall where the almost floor length mirror sat by the coat closet. Cisco followed him quietly. Harry stopped before it, just looking at his reflection. And the surprise on his face seemed to turn into something quiet. Uncertain. “That's... odd.” He said softly. 

“Odd? Worrisome is more like it, Harry.” He crossed his arms. “We really can't keep doing this, especially if it's hurting you.” Harry smiled, letting out a short chuckle.

“I'm not hurting.” He said reassuringly, turning toward him. He reached up with both hands and cupped Cisco's face, leaning down just enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I was tired earlier, but I'm good now.”

“You'd tell me if you weren't, right?” Cisco asked, feeling uncertain and uneasy. Harry nodded, smoothing his hands down Cisco's upper arms. “Because you know what that dark light means. And I really don't want to-”

“Ramon, stop. I'm fine. I swear to you, I am.”

“You better be.” Cisco pretty much demanded. “Look, I know it's our day off. But I think we should go to S.T.A.R. Labs. Talk to Hope.” He turned away, moving toward the front door and grabbing his keys off the hook beside it.

“Right now?” Harry asked, a slight edge of frustration in his tone, his hands moving to his hips. 

“Yeah, Harry. Right now.” He grabbed their jackets, tossing Harry's toward him. Harry caught it easily, but shook his head. Then he moved toward Cisco as he put his own coat on. 

“You're lucky I love you, Ramon.” He said with narrowed eyes. Then reached for the door, opening it, motioning with an exaggerated flourish. Cisco smirked.

“I love you, too, you enormous pain in my ass.” He replied, stepping out onto the porch. Harry closed the door behind them. 

“I'm pretty sure it wasn't pain you were feeling in your ass, Ramon.” Harry had the audacity to say very softly just before stepping past him and down the steps into the sunlight. Cisco swallowed, heat rising to his cheeks. 

“I heard that!” He called after him, bouncing down the steps.

“You were supposed to.” Harry said over his shoulder, stopping at the curb to unlock his truck with a very knowing, very satisfied smile on his handsome as hell face. “Get in, sweetheart.” He smiled brightly as Cisco reached his side. He shook his head at Harry, but smiled right back before rising up and kissing Harry tenderly, once more for good measure. Then pulled away, leaving Harry standing there blinking a little as Cisco rounded the truck. Then his smile came back, possessive and loving at the same time as he watched Cisco get in.

They drove to S.T.A.R. Labs with fingers entwined, Cisco feeling that wonderful addiction flowing in his veins. But it was subtle now, less pronounced. More like something that he could contain with a simple touch, a tender stroke here and there. That didn't mean he wasn't worried. It didn't mean Harry wasn't. It was just all a lot of oddness that they had to try to manage. Like anything else in their life. Just one whacky step at a time...

* * *

Maggie pulled her earbuds out as she came to a stop just before their walkway, heaving a big breath and letting it out slow. “Ya know,” she said, bending over with her hands on her knees, “You don't really race fair. I'm gonna stop going on these runs with you if you don't let me win at least once.” Axiom panted lightly, wagging his tail without a word. She grinned and reached over, scratching between his ears, straightening up and realizing for the first time that Harry's truck was gone. “So much for the day off.” She sighed, but smiled a little. “Come on, boy. Post race snack time!” She winked at him. But Axiom wasn't looking at her. His nose was moving back and forth, sniffling the air. 

“Excuse me...” A voice caught her attention, and she turned, taking a step back at the same time. A young man stood there, on the sidewalk, no older than eighteen years old. He had both hands shoved deep into the pockets of his weathered green jacket, brown eyes a little wide like he was completely out of his element for some reason. His chestnut brown hair was disheveled, like he'd tossed and turned all night and simply ran his fingers hastily through the short cropped strands. He looked pretty worn out.

“I'm...” he cleared his throat a little, “I live...” he paused, eyes darting between Maggie and Axiom warily. It was Axiom who moved first, putting himself in between Maggie and the stranger. He didn't raise is hackles or growl, just tilted his head curiously. It seemed to grab the kid's full attention. “My name is Jim... Jimmy. I live up the road. Or... I did, till my Dad kicked me out.” He swallowed a little. “I know this is really kind of strange to ask, cause you don't know me or anything, but... can... can we talk?” Maggie raised both brows, mouth opening slightly, but then closing as she had no idea how to react. He did look familiar. “I wouldn't ask... I just... there's no one else.” The kid, Jimmy said. “Please.” He urged, his voice cracking a little.

 _'Needs help.'_ Axiom's voice flitted through her head. _'Is alone. Afraid. Very sad.'_ She glanced at Axiom, who was looking back at her with a quick wag of his tail. Slowly, she rolled up her earbud wire, and smiled.

“I'm Maggie.” She said gently, stretching one hand out as she stepped forward. Jimmy seemed rather surprised, taking her hand and shaking with a small smile. Axiom had moved to her side, leaning into her leg warmly.

“How bout some coffee, Jimmy?” She asked when Jimmy let go of her hand. “We...” She glanced at Axiom, pulling her hand back, clearing her throat lightly, “ _I_ know the perfect place.”

* * *

CCJitters was mostly quiet, Sundays typically dead because of no office hour rushes for java. They'd found a table near the windows, the two of them sitting in tall chairs, fresh cups of their drug of choice filling the air around them with a heavenly swell of aroma. She'd changed clothes hastily, promising Axiom she'd fill him in when she got back, then texted Harry, Cisco and Joe to give them a heads up. Her Dads because, well, they'd be angry if she didn't. And Joe so he could do a background check. For now, though, she had her full attention on seventeen year old Honor student, guitar player, future writer, current homeless gay teen, James Andrew Selden.

“I didn't mean to just... blindside you with all this. But I don't really know anyone else like me... I mean... My Dad got super religious after Mom died, and put me in this fancy Catholic school. For the most part, my friends are all pretty accepting. But,” he shrugged, choosing not to finish the sentence. “Anyway, Dad... we had this huge fight. About your dads, actually.”

“ _My_ dads.” Maggie said flatly, unable to hide the anger scraping beneath the surface, begging for a reason to explode. Not anger at Jimmy. Anger at his situation in general. He hadn't done a damn thing wrong. And yet, here he was. Alone. She knew that feeling all too well.

“Yeah.” Jimmy smiled a little in embarrassment. “He was all up in arms, for like the hundredth time, that a gay couple moved into the neighborhood.” He looked at her, blinked and looked away. “So... I guess I lost my temper and finally... told him. That I'm gay, too. He was so angry. He...” Jimmy shook his head, staring down into his coffee, hands practically throttling the coffee mug.

“He hit you.” She said for him. She'd noticed the bruise near his hair line, the slightly swollen lip, the slight wince he'd make when he twinged his ribs the wrong way.

“He'd never hit me before.” Jimmy sounded so defeated. “He kicked me out after that. I threw everything I could into my car and just... I was going to drive and not stop driving. But I never made it out of the neighborhood. Cause of you guys... you and your dads.” He looked back at her. “I don't know why, but I thought... maybe you all could help me?”

Maggie sighed, leaning forward on the table, her coffee cradled in her hands. She could have said or done anything at that moment. But she'd learned a lot about what it meant to have powers, to be responsible, to use that strength and responsibility to help others. This might not have been a meta problem. Not a heroic solve. _'Being a hero doesn't mean you swoop in and save the day all the time. Sometimes it just means you're there, as a shoulder or a source of comfort, when no one else is.'_ Iris had said. Those words resonated with her now. 

“What do you need?” She asked firmly. Having Harry and Cisco as her dads, as the two most positive, strong-willed, understanding, caring and loving people in her life had to count for something. She had to believe they wouldn't turn Jimmy away. Which meant she couldn't either.

Jimmy blinked a little, raising his brows. “Just... just like that?”

“You think I need more?” She asked, “No one has the right to make you feel less than. You've done nothing wrong. _You_ are not wrong. And your father, if you still want to call him that, can eat my fist if he tries to convince you otherwise.” She shook her head, trying to remember that Jimmy needed calm right then. “No. I don't need more. We won't. You came to me for help. So,” She shrugged, “I'll help. So... what do you need?”

For a long moment, Jimmy just sat there looking stunned and unsure. Then he slowly sat back and covered his face in his hands for a moment, a fine tremble going through him. When his hands fell, his eyes were wet. He looked so tired, far more than any seventeen year old should ever look. “I know what it's like... to feel like you don't belong anywhere. To not know who to trust, or if anyone can understand...” Maggie said gently, then, changing her tone completely. “My mother died when I was really little. I never knew my biological dad. I lived on the streets for years I did a lot of unforgivable things, ya know? But... Harry and Cisco, my dads? They took me in, gave me a home, taught me that all the things I thought were wrong with me were actually... gifts in disguise.” She smiled a little at Jimmy, “I'm lucky enough to have them. You said you don't have anyone?”

Jimmy nodded a little, wiping at the now quietly but free flowing tears down his face. “It's always just been... me and my Dad.”

“Well, now you've got me.” Maggie said easily, nodding with the sentiment.

“Me, too.” Jesse said, suddenly appearing in view. She'd been sort of off to the side, behind a post where no one could see her. She came behind Jesse, curling her arms around her shoulders. “Hi, Jimmy. I'm Jesse.” She said. “Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honest. I just... I was getting coffee while I was on break.” She kissed the top of Jesse's head, then gave Jimmy a sullen look. “I'm sorry for what you're going through.”

“Jimmy, this is my big sister.” Maggie said, feeling all sorts of warm and wonderful in that moment. Proud, even, of their little family unit, despite the fact Harry and Cisco weren't with them. Jimmy smiled genuinely at her.

“I just...” he let out a short sigh and his smile grew a little more, “I don't know what to say.”

“Well, you could start with answering Maggie's question?” Jesse offered, moving away and grabbing a chair from a different table, bringing it over and sitting. 

The conversation after that was easier. 

Jimmy was endless with questions about how they reacted to people who didn't agree with the way they lived, questions about how their family could be so happy with so many awful people around, questions for Maggie about having two dads in general. Eventually, Jimmy excused himself to the bathroom.

“On Earth-2, there's none of this homophobic crap.” Jesse whispered roughly. “Anything from Joe yet?” She asked, watching the boy walk around the corner and out of sight toward the restrooms. Maggie motioned with one finger, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket. 

“Joe says he looks legit. Seventeen, senior at St. Bernadette's Academy. Mother deceased four years ago from cancer. Lives with Stephen Joseph Selden. No priors on either one of them. Address is what he said, too. Like... eight houses down from us.” She lowered her phone a little, glancing to the empty chair across from them thoughtfully. “Do we tell Joe about his dad hitting him?”

Jesse let out a sigh, pushing her empty cup aside. “I'm not sure that's a good idea. At least not yet. He's in enough trouble right now. And he just turned seventeen. He'll become a ward of the state if his father is arrested, and I doubt that's what he needs right now.” She looked out at the mostly empty cafe. “Or wants.”

“So we'll give him a place to stay.” Maggie shrugged, slipping her phone back into place. Jesse raised both brows.

“Mags. This isn't like with you. He's not a meta. We'd be risking our identities, and everyone else's.” She reached over and gripped Maggie's hand. “I know that's what you're thinking. I thought it, too. But we just can't, for so many reasons.” Jesse studied her eyes. “And you can't exactly make this decision without Dad or Cisco. You know that.”

“What do we do, then? He came to me for help. I can't just turn him away.”

“I know, I know.” She sighed in frustration. “We need time to figure this out.”

“I don't know how much time we'll have. If his father catches wind that he came to me, we may be in for far more than just,” she motioned to the table, “Coffee and consoling. Are our secrets really more important than his safety and well-being?”

It was a counter-argument Jesse really wanted to have a come-back for, by the expression on her face. Truth was, they could justify not taking Jimmy in all day long. But when it came down to it, if they let this kid slip into a system they all knew damn well was unforgiving, he'd be worse off than he was now. If they did nothing, and he ended up on the streets, they'd be no better than his father. If his Dad got his hands on him again and they did nothing, they'd be the ones to blame. And yet...

“We don't really know anything about him, Maggie. We can't risk everything after one meet and greet.”

“I know that.” She glared a little. “I'm not saying tell him everything right this minute. I'm saying... we have a spare bedroom and the means to help. So let's help him. And be careful about it at the same time.”

“Let's talk to Dad and Cisco, see what they say, okay, Mags?” Jesse gave her a stern look, but Maggie knew she was right. She was always right. 

“This place is crazy.” Jimmy's voice broke into the conversation as he came back to the table, sitting down. “I've never seen so much Flash memorabilia in one place before. That bathroom is loaded with it.” He smiled a little, sitting slightly on his hands and leaning forward.

“Yeah, Jitters is big on the Flash.” Jesse smiled back, trying to make it seem natural. Maggie offered a smile, too. “How about we talk some more about your school?”

As Jimmy went into detail about the Catholic school and his friends, Maggie discretely typed a message into her cellphone. 

Maggie:  
_Are you two at the labs?_  
_Can you meet me?_

Harry:  
_Is it life or death? In the middle of something._

Maggie:  
_Jesse and I are at Jitters with that boy I messaged you about earlier._  
_I really think you both need to meet him._  
_He really needs help._

There was a brief pause, and then...

Harry:  
_Keep him busy. Need an hour._

Maggie put the phone away, smiling. “Hey, Jimmy.” She cut in, “Hungry? I know we've java-loaded. But I could really go for some food. Gonna grab a bagel. Want something?” She slipped out of her chair, giving Jesse an unreadable look that she somehow got the gist of right away.

“Ya know what? Me, too. Come on, Jimmy.” She said, following suit. Jimmy blinked a little, moving out of his chair slowly.

“You know, you... really don't have to do all this.” He said sheepishly, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets like he didn't know what to do with himself. 

“Do what?” Maggie countered, “I'm hungry, she's hungry, you're hungry.” She put a hand to his back gently. “No big deal.” Jesse nodded. And he looked between them, smiling very small.

“Not what I meant. But... thank you.” He shook his head a little. “Just... just thank you.”

“Don't thank us yet. If they didn't get fresh bagels, we're in for some dental work.” Jesse said with a bright smile. Jimmy laughed a little and followed both of them to the counter. And while they waited for their order, Maggie couldn't help but think... no, she _knew_ that they were doing the right thing. 

She was invested now. Yeah, they didn't really know Jimmy. And there was a lot of risk involved with whatever came next. But she couldn't walk away now. Because it wasn't about her. It wasn't about any of them. It was about what was right and what was wrong. And helping a broken boy who just needed some place safer and more accepting than the one he'd just known was right in every possible way...

* * *

“I don't think I understand.” Hope frowned, looking between them as Harry slipped his phone in his pocket. They were all standing in one of the previously empty labs Hope had taken over for herself. It was now more like a makeshift apartment, loaded with way too many plants. “You want to know why you are attracted to each other?” She uncrossed her arms, amusement mingling in her frown. “I thought that would be obvious by now.”

“That's not-” Harry paused, sighing through his nostrils quickly, “We _know_ why we're attracted to each other. We just don't know why it's all of a sudden... like it is.”

“I did tell you that you would need to be more physical with one another for awhile.”

“You didn't say that being physical with each other would be... insane.” Cisco countered, hopping up onto a long counter, in between what he was mostly sure were two baby bushes in strange wide, flat pots. He pushed one further away with a slight grimace. 

“Insane.” Hope deadpanned. Harry turned away from her, lips pressed tightly closed, pacing with his hands on his hips. 

“Harry, I'm just gonna say it.” Cisco said, motioning toward Hope. Harry shook his head, raising a hand in his direction with a 'don't you dare' expression.

“Don't. Don't do it.”

“She doesn't get it! How else are we going to get her to underst-”

“Ramon, we agreed not-”

“When we get horny, we can't keep our hands off each other now. And everything is this madly intense experience when we have sex.” Cisco blurted out. Harry threw up his hands and glared. Cisco shrugged and continued. “Every taste, every smell, every touch... it's just explosive and unreal. Like... we're experiencing everything about each other all at once and it's...” Cisco let out a shuddered breath at the memory, the sensations like ghosts over his skin all of a sudden. He swallowed. “Well, insane. I thought, at first, that... ya know... it was cause we hadn't done it -had sex... in awhile. But it's not that. It's soooo not that.”

“I see.” Hope replied with a quick smile, but she looked more thoughtful now. “Forgive me for still being confused, but... this doesn't sound like a bad thing. More like something to be enjoyed. Am I... am I wrong?” She asked, glancing at Harry who had his arms crossed. He was clenching his jaw a little, but he let the air out of his chest.

“It exhausts us. We can't stay awake after. And my eyes got dark after each time, apparently.” He said, voice agitated. Cisco nodded rapidly. Hope blinked, thinking. Then moved toward Harry. He'd already taken his contacts out. But by the time they'd gotten to the labs, the darkness had completely disappeared. She studied his eyes, however, getting very close. And he just stood there, watching her, arms still crossed. 

“Cisco, come here, please.” She beckoned with one hand without looking at him, taking a step away from Harry. He hopped off the counter, walking straight to them. “Touch him.” She motioned to Harry. They exchanged a look, the two men raising a brow at each other. But Cisco shrugged and tugged Harry's arms apart, taking one of his hands and entwining their fingers, palms pressed comfortably together as they stood side by side. Hope got close to Harry again, watching his eyes. Then she moved to Cisco, watching his. Her own eyes narrowed slightly, then she stepped back, nodding. “You're overloading each other.”

“We're... what now?” Harry asked, his hand tightening around Cisco's instinctively. Hope seemed to think about how to answer, pacing away as she thought. Then she sat down on the edge of her way too fricken tidy bed. 

“You both need this contact right now. In fact, you crave it. Your souls coming into, for lack of a better term, physical contact with each other made it so that you need to feel that contact often, even if you don't realize it.” She pulled her feet up, holding onto her ankles. “Human beings are naturally very physical. One of the most connected and strengthening moments between bonded humans is during intercourse. Your souls are just using your... sexual explorations... as a way to connect.”

“Oh, is that all? That answers exactly nothing.” Harry stated sarcastically.

“Somebody's cranky.” Cisco chirped.

“Somebody needs to shut up.” Harry countered.

“I wasn't finished.” Hope said, far too much humor in her tone. Harry cleared his throat a little. Cisco leaned into him and motioned to her.

“Our bad. Carry on.”

“Think of yourselves like... equipment. A general term, but suitable. When the demand on equipment exceeds its capacity, it overloads. You're in physical form now, so your souls touching is too much for your bodies to handle. It exhausts you.” She was smiling lightly at them. 

“So, wait...” Cisco furrowed his brows a little. “If we're thinking about this in mechanical terms, overload can lead to breakdown of equipment, sometimes beyond the possibility of repair. Is that gonna happen to us?" He demanded. He felt Harry stiffen a little at his side. Hope shook her head.

“No. I'm fairly certain this affect is temporary, at best. It will wear off. But,” she shrugged, “If you're worried, you could always be chaste for a time.”

“What? Uh, no... that's just-” Cisco began, cut off by Harry's very firm statement of...

“Not going to happen.”

Cisco couldn't help but nod very quickly at that. Hope chuckled gently. “I thought not. Don't worry. Another week or so, and the intensity should be out of your system. You'll still have the daily need to gravitate toward each other, but the coming together of your souls during sex should disappear altogether. Just...” she gave them each a knowing look. “Pace yourselves?”

“Well, this has been completely not a good time.” Harry deadpanned, and moved toward the door without another word. Cisco yelped, getting tugged along. 

“Thanks, Hope!” He blurted, just before Harry rushed them out the door to the sound of Hope's light laugh behind them.

Yeah, Cisco had shared far more than Harry had wanted. And he knew why Harry hadn't wanted him to. It had to have been a little awkward, considering who it was they'd been talking to. But at least they had answers now. And with any luck, Hope was right about how long this would all last. Though, honestly, he had a feeling he was going to miss experiencing Harry on this level. And even if Harry was too agitated to say it right then, he knew Harry felt the same. 

“Where are we going?” Cisco asked after Harry lead him toward the elevators. Harry sighed heavily, then turned into him and just grabbed his face in both hands. 

"You've got a big mouth, Ramon. You're lucky I love that about you." He growled out. The following kiss was surprisingly sweet and longing, making Cisco tingle from head to toe. Then it was just quiet, Harry's forehead against his, Harry's fingers buried in Cisco's hair. 

“What was I saying?” He asked after a moment, and both he and Harry smiled. 

“We need to get to Jitters.” Harry replied pulling away just enough to reach over and press the elevator button. Cisco leaned entirely into him, hands and arms disappearing into the folds of Harry's jacket. 

“Right. Maggie's there with that kid.” He frowned momentarily. “Wait, she's _still_ there?”

“She texted earlier. I told her to keep him busy. She wants us to talk to him. And I guess Jesse's there, too.”

“I thought Jesse was rummaging through the database to replicate the speed lab on Earth-2.” He replied, looking over at the elevator doors as they slid open. He moved into the closed space, Harry right behind him as he pressed the L button for the lobby.

“You know those two.” Harry said, curling his arms around Cisco, pulling his back into Harry's torso. “Peas in a pod.” Cisco nodded, smiling warmly.

“Peanut butter and mayo.” Cisco said. And Harry grimaced, letting him go.

“Really.” He said flatly, shaking his head.

“What? It's a really good combination.” The doors slid open and Harry just stepped past him while fighting the urge to roll his eyes out of his head. Cisco followed happily. “Don't knock it till you try it, Harry. It's a damn good sandwich.”

“Mm hm. Remind me to hide both the mayo and the peanut butter when we get home.” Harry said over his shoulder, pulling his keys out of his pocket. But Cisco just kept smiling. He couldn't help it. He felt lighter than he had in awhile. And it was, honestly, really nice. Things just seemed to be getting better all the time. And he really, really didn't want that end. He wasn't naive enough to think they still didn't have things to worry about. After all, they were headed out to solve yet another problem. But he and Harry were good. Finally. Really, honestly, truly good. And that was more than enough to keep Cisco Ramon walking on sunshine for a little while longer.

* * *

_'I know there is strength in the differences between us. I know there is comfort where we overlap...'_

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
